


Success

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Shopping, Tesco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: There was one thing in the world that Harry hated more than anything else, that was shopping. After a long and arduous conversation with Hermione about house elves, Draco decided to start shopping himself instead of asking Kreacher to do it for him. The day Hermione convinced Draco to join S.P.E.W. was the day he decided she was no longer his best friend, but obviously an evil heinous enemy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAngelSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelSpade/gifts).



> More cute fluff <3

There was one thing in the world that Harry hated more than anything else, that was shopping. After a long and arduous conversation with Hermione about house elves, Draco decided to start shopping himself instead of asking Kreacher to do it for him. The day Hermione convinced Draco to join S.P.E.W. was the day he decided she was no longer his best friend, but obviously an evil heinous enemy.

“What kind of crisps do you think we should buy?” Asked Draco, who had spent the last seven minutes staring at the various different selections of crisps in Tesco. Harry counted. “Look this one says max strong, you like hot stuff,” He said, picking the bag in question up. 

Harry let out a huff of frustration, leaning against the shopping trolley. Deciding it was better to hold his tongue than make a crude joke about his love of hot stuff, he merely kept his mouth shut. “Well?” Draco said, looking at him expectantly. Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged “Get whatever crisps, I just want to go home,” he moaned, shaking his head. It was true, he did. After a tiresome day of field work, the only thing Harry cared about was a hot chocolate and putting his feet up.

Draco put the bag back on the shelf, turned with a hand on his hip and glowered at his husband-to-be. “You’re getting nothing now because you’re being so snotty.” Draco announced, spinning around and stomping off down the aisle. Harry raised an eyebrow and followed him, as he turned the corner he bashed his trolley into a woman who swore at him. “Sorry.” he said sheepishly, quickly exiting the situation.

As Harry entered the sweet aisle he knew he was doomed, Draco had already spotted the chocolate and made a beeline for it almost immediately. “You can talk about snotty anyway, _Malfoy_.” Harry said as he approached. Draco looked at him and smirked. “Oh it’s like that is it _Potter?_ ”

With that, Draco pulled the trolley close to the shelf and swept almost every bar of chocolate off the shelf, landing in the trolley. “Shopping done, you can starve.” Draco smiled sweetly, giving him the middle finger as he strolled down the aisle towards the counter.

Harry beamed. Success.


End file.
